


The Newest Heiress

by SundayMoon



Series: The Smallest Clan [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayMoon/pseuds/SundayMoon
Summary: Himawari embraces her heritage





	

Sarada beamed with pride.

Her boyfriend’s family sat in the position of honor as the heir apparent’s kin, and both her family and Inojin’s were in the second row, each behind their significant other.

Boruto’s pride was as palpable as Sarada’s as Hanabi-sama spoke to the gathering of the Hyuuga’s resilience, prowess, and development. Years before, when Hinata-Obasan was still the Hyuuga heir, she had eradicated the Cursed Bird Seal as a divisive technique. Now, under clan law, it could only be given if the participant was willing and there was a dire need. To Sarada’s knowledge, it had only been given twice in the last twenty years, both times to shinobi who were leaving for long diplomatic missions. Hinata-Obasan had felt that was the best and last gift she could give to the Hyuuga (in honor of Neji-sama’s memory), and had promptly resigned as the Hyuuga Heir to pursue a life outside the clan that had always stifled her. She did not, however, leave politics--the wife of a Hokage never does.

Hanabi-sama’s consort, Inuzuka Hikari, was as formidable an opponent as her fierce wife, but played the part of a dutiful clan consort surprisingly well. (At times. Her brown eyes were murky with blindness, but she and her nin-dog made Jounin all the same. She didn’t take kindly to being underestimated.) Now, she stood behind Hanabi, marked face gleeful, as Hanabi declared Uzumaki Himawari was no more; Hyuuga Himawari radiated joy as her aunt clasped her shoulders and presented her as Hyuuga Clan Heir for the first time. The temple, so ominous and attentive just moments before, broke out into monstrous cheers.

Boruto chanted his sister’s name, thrust one fist in the air, and turned to grab Sarada, dipping her in a low, dramatic kiss. Sarada’s cheeks flamed as his chapped lips crushed hers, but his excitement was catching, so she just clutched his spiky blond locks at let him have the moment.

Sasuke retched his student off of his daughter and shoved him towards Himawari with a muttered, “Baka.” To those who didn’t know him, Sasuke’s motion would seem aggressive, and no-doubt the observer would think his dislike for Boruto was rather strong. Sarada knew better; he was fondly exasperated, but after half a decade teaching the boy, and two years of Boruto dating his only daughter, Sasuke liked Boruto as much as he ever liked anyone.

“Oh Sarada-chan, when did you all get old enough to be clan heads?” Sakura fretted as Sasuke dealt with his errant student, crushing her daughter to her in a bruise-inducing hug. Sarada patted her mother lightly on the back, and thought privately, sadly, of the streak of gray now visible in her father’s ebony locks.

“Well, Mama,” Sarada gasped around squeezed lungs, “I’ve been one for nearly six months.”

“Don’t sass me, I know that,” Sakura sniffed, giving her daughter one last squeeze, “I’m still your mother. Where’s Ino-pig? She’ll understand.” Sasuke and Sarada shared a long, dry look as the pinkette bee-lined for her best friend.

Ino stood with Sai on the edge of the bubble surrounding Himawari. Her son, Inojin, was in the center of the fray. The calm, sweet-tempered boy had somehow ended up with one of the famously temperamental Uzumaki: he and Himawari had been dating nearly as long as Boruto and Sarada. Although he was not technically her partner, and they were not even betrothed, he stood next to Himawari as she accepted congratulations, and happily flushed as many Hyuuga welcomed him as well.

Sasuke bumped his shoulder lightly against his daughter’s, both Uchiha firmly on the edge of the crowd, “I regret not seeing you grow from when you were very small, but even without those memories, you seemed to grow far too quickly.” Sarada’s eyes watered at the uncharacteristic display of emotion, Sasuke’s matching gaze attentively locked on hers, “I am proud to call you the Uchiha Clan Head.”

“Thank you, Papa. I will continue to make you proud,” Sarada promised, subtly running her fingers under her eyeglasses. The former clan head placed a hand firmly on her back and rubbed lightly up and down for barely more than a moment. To Sarada, it felt as if he’d gifted her with the warmth of a thousand suns.

Across the room, the Hokage’s children threw dignity to the wind as Boruto twirled his sister in an enthusiastic embrace. Naruto copied his son’s earlier actions and dipped Hinata into a deep kiss that left her cherry-red. Hikari’s nin-dog knocked the current Hyuuga head into her wife’s lap with a playful bark. Hanabi just laughed and clutched herself to Hikari. The Hyuuga watched their Noble Family fondly rather than judgmentally, and Sarada didn’t even know to find that surprising.

Little by little Konoha had grown.


End file.
